valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
Alicia is the heroine of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The only child of King Barbarossa of Dipan, she also acts as the human host for the soul of the youngest Valkyrie, Silmeria. Storyline Prior to Alicia's birth, Silmeria, the youngest of the Valkyrie sisters, rebels against Odin's treatment of humans, going so far as to ally herself with Brahms, king of the Undead. Indignant at this transgression, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite to put Silmeria's soul to sleep, along with all the Einherjar she had recruited, choosing the young Alicia as her human host. However, something goes wrong during the Rite, and Silmeria remains conscious within Alicia. She is thus able to communicate with her from a young age, as well as taking temporary control of her body. The child speaks with her, which, to her entourage, appears as if she is talking to herself. Moreover, she displays knowledge of things she should never have heard about. King Barbarossa eventually figures out the cause for this behaviour and, angered by the fact that the gods have decided to use his daughter for their own ends, he asks for the counsel of his Three Mages to devise a plan to free Dipan from Odin's rule. Reluctant to involve Alicia in what will most certainly prove to be a dangerous scheme, he listens to the advice of Dallas, the youngest of the mages and Alicia's childhood friend, and declares his daughter mad, sending her away secretly to a secluded manor near Crell Monferaigne to attempt to protect her. Because of these circumstances, Alicia grows up shy and meek, persuaded that her parents have rejected her and that Silmeria's presence is a curse. Nevertheless, Silmeria tries to prepare her for the inevitable day when Odin will discover that she is still awake. The day eventually comes, and Hrist, who has become the active Valkyrie in Silmeria's stead, arrives at the manor to kill Alicia. However, Silmeria helps her to escape, and she sets off for the port of Solde, the only connection between the mainland and Dipan. Silmeria hopes to convince Barbarossa to prepare for war against the gods, in spite of Alicia's apprehensions. Once in Solde, they realize that no ships are sailing to Dipan, due to a mysterious pirate attack, which Silmeria immediately guesses to have been orchestrated by Hrist. She tells Alicia that they can still reach Dipan by using an underground passage which goes directly to the city. She also notices a man with green hair in the waiting area for the Dipan liner, and urges Alicia to ask him for help, refusing to explain the reasons for her choice. Alicia's shyness fails to convince the man, but Silmeria takes over, introduces herself as the Princess of Dipan and promises due compensation if he would be willing to escort her. The man agrees, despite the fact that he finds this change of address very suspect. On the outskirts of the city, he asks for Alicia's name and introduces himself as Rufus. He questions her absence, saying that he believed that the princess of Dipan was dead, but when she asks him about his own reasons for travelling to Dipan, he is reluctant to answer and does not press her further. When they reach the Lost Forest, where the Royal Underground Path is located, Silmeria demonstrates more of her powers by temporarily crystallizing an enemy with a photon, then materializing one of her Einherjar, Mithra, much to Rufus' shock and confusion. Inside the Royal Underground Path, Alicia chances upon her mother's pendant, which she had inadvertently torn from her years ago when the guards took her away to Crell Monferaigne. She also finds the relic to materialize Dylan, a former knight of Dipan. Unlike other Silmeria's other Einherjar, whose souls have suffered a deterioration from Silmeria's incomplete transmigration into Alicia's body, his spirit is strong enough to remain materialized. Once the party reaches Dipan, Rufus asks to leave. When Alicia requests that he stay, he calls her out on her identity, believing that she is a Valkyrie, but immediately realizes that there are actually two souls in one body. He has heard that Dipan intends to rebel against the gods and thinks that Silmeria wants to denounce them to Odin. She explains that she actually wants to help Dipan challenge Odin. This idea seems to appeal to Rufus, and he decides to stay. The party sneaks into the castle, only to find it oddly deserted. Alicia suggests that they try to find Dallas: as he is one of the Three Mages, he should be in their underground laboratory. However, on their way there, they are confronted by a group of monsters, and Alicia is horrified at the thought that the king could be keeping them as guards. When they finally reach the laboratory, they realize that the monsters were actually grown there. After battling a particularly large specimen, the party finds Dallas. Alicia questions him on what they have just witnessed, but he begs forgiveness and tells them to leave. However, Dylan uncovers evidence that Barbarossa is after the Dragon Orb itself, which angers Silmeria. At that moment, Barbarossa arrives. He pretends not to recognize Alicia, probably because he knows Silmeria is still within her and refuses to trust her, and orders the guards to capture the party. They try to escape, only to run into Hrist, who has been following them since the Lost Forest. She threatens Alicia and bids Silmeria to return to Asgard, but she refuses, and Hrist is forced to retreat to avoid discovery by Barbarossa's men. As the party appears surrounded, they are teleported safely back to the Lost Forest by Lezard, who is posing as an apprentice of the Three Mages. He introduces himself and confirms the king's plans to use the Orb to create a closed timeline, so that Dipan would be safe from the gods, but at the risk of destabilizing the rest of Midgard. He also reveals that he is aware of Silmeria's presence. She decides that they must find the Orb and guard it from both Odin and Barbarossa, saying that Alicia should be its next guardian. Lezard then directs them to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins near Coriander, the last known resting place of the Orb. Inside the ruins, the party runs into Arngrim and Leone, two treasure hunting mercenaries who offer to team up. Dylan is reluctant to trust them, but Alicia insists to let them join, saying that they are not after the same thing. Leone is, in fact, Hrist in human form, and Silmeria immediately recognizes her, even though she is unwilling to confront her. At the top of the ruins, the dais that was intended to hold the Orb is empty, and Silmeria uses her powers of object reading to direct the party to Audoula Temple on the Lake. Lezard uses this occasion to reveal Silmeria's presence to the two newcomers, much to Arngrim's astonishment. Hearing Silmeria mention the Orb, Leone asks if they can remain with the party, using the pretext that the Orb is rumoured to be surrounded by treasures. Silmeria does not object, but later warns Alicia to watch her back. While the party rests during their exploration of Audoula Temple on the Lake, Leone strikes up a conversation with Alicia and appears admirative of her strength. Despite Silmeria's warnings, this puts Alicia at ease and leads her to reveal the party's real goals. However, once they reach the dais of the temple, they find that it is also empty. Rufus inadvertently comes into contact with the dais, which causes a shock and knocks the Ring of Mylinn from his finger, causing him great pain, much to Alicia's distress. He is forced to reveal that he is a half-elf, and thus a replacement vessel for Odin, should his body ever deteriorate; Silmeria was aware of this from the beginning, and knowing that he has a grudge against Odin prompted her to enlist his help. The information processed, the party moves on. The usual scenario repeats itself in Surts Volcano Caverns: the dais is empty, and the party proceeds to Crawsus Forest Ruins. On the way, however, Alicia collapses from exhaustion, which prompts Leone to take care of her, showing almost sisterly solicitude, a fact that Alicia does not fail to notice. She asks Leone what she will do if it turns out there is no treasure with the Orb, to which she replies that she has no intention of claiming it for herself. This is, obviously, a lie, but Leone appears troubled by the fact that she is able to feel concern for Alicia. When the party reaches the ruins, Rufus and Dylan go on reconnaissance, and, while waiting for them to return, Leone asks Alicia how it feels to have to cohabit with Silmeria. Alicia explains that it was difficult at first, but that now, she has hope that all her ordeals were not in vain, because she has an important purpose to fulfill, thanks to Silmeria. Hearing of the hardships Alicia has endured troubles Leone even further. The dais in the Ruins is also empty, but it finally directs the party to the real location of the Orb: the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. When Alicia attempts to claim it, Hrist finally reveals herself and intercepts the Orb. In an uncharacteristic display of compassion, she urges Silmeria not to attack her, so as to avoid harming Alicia. However, Arngrim, shocked and angered by her deception, is not so easily pacified. Hrist easily overpowers him and forcibly makes him an Einherjar, disappearing along with the Orb. Silmeria apologizes, saying that her mind went blank, possibly because of Alicia's own thoughts taking over. Rufus is angered by this, but Lezard defuses the situation by saying that she did her best given the circumstances. The party decides to head back to Dipan, knowing that it will now be in danger. On their way through the Royal Underground Path, they are confronted by Ull, who attempts to dissuade Silmeria from intervening and is offended when Alicia, with uncharacteristic bravery, insists on speaking for herself and states that she intends to defend her country, come what may. Ull attacks, but the party defeats him and moves on, only to find Dipan in ruins. Hrist has destroyed a large part of the city, and Barbarossa has been sentenced to death. Walther and Gyne, the two elder Mages, who have become Undead by ingesting Ghoul Powder, appear to be cooperating with her, as does Arngrim, who has resigned himself to his fate, believing that he can no longer do anything against Odin. Having captured Dallas, he has unsuccessfully tried to get him to reveal where Queen Malabeth is hiding, and Hrist orders him to be executed as well. As she addresses the citizens of Dipan, claiming that Barbarossa's fate is a warning to all who would defy the gods, Alicia and the others arrive. Hrist orders Walther and Gyne to attack her, but they are swiftly defeated. However, this does not prevent Hrist from executing Barbarossa, much to Alicia's distress. Surprisingly enough, Hrist grants the party a reprieve until midnight. As she turns to leave, she criticizes Walther and Gyne's weakness, but, to her surprise, they rise again and escape, but not before feeding some Ghoul Powder to Dallas as well. Shocked that they would rather become Undead than submit to the gods, Hrist leaves with Arngrim. Alicia rushes to Dallas' side, and he explains that the king only wanted what was best for his subjects, as well as for Alicia to live her own life. Walther and Gyne persuaded him to research the Sovereign's Rite, and despite the sacrifices that it required, he still agreed to it, believing that it was for his people's and Alicia's sake. Dallas apologizes for the fact that he let his vanity get the better of him and participated in the scheme as well. He also reveals that sending Alicia away was his idea, so as to preserve her innocence. He then transforms into an Undead and escapes. The party makes their way back through the castle, only to witness guards carrying Malabeth's casket: she has taken her own life at the news of her husband's fate. Alicia's grief turns to anger when Hrist and Arngrim reappear. Despite the fact that Hrist denies having anything to do with Malabeth's death, Alicia attacks her. While the party is distracted by the battle, Walther and Gyne cast the Sovereign's Rite, hoping to entrap Hrist and Silmeria for their own ends. Seeing this, Dylan releases Brahms, who had been hiding within him, to neutralize the two mages and attempt to save Silmeria. Sensing his presence, Freya appears to capture him, as Odin plans to use his soul as a replacement for the Dragon Orb to stabilize Midgard. However, Lezard chooses this moment to set his own plan into motion. He kidnaps Silmeria and vanishes, leaving Brahms to be crystallized. Freya senses the distortion caused by his intervention, but, unable to pursue him, she returns to Asgard with Brahms, Hrist and Arngrim. As Alicia recovers from the shock of the Rite, she sees that everybody but Rufus is gone and, as she asks him what happened, realizes with dismay that Silmeria is gone. Rufus explains the events, and assumes that both Dylan and Lezard are dead. At a loss, Alicia wonders what they should do next, which prompts an angry outburst from Rufus. However, seeing how distraught and confused Alicia is, he apologizes and suggests that they try to retrieve the Orb. But as they make their way out of Dipan, he has more time to think and decides that he wants to make Odin pay for what he has done. He plans to climb to the top of Yggdrasil to attain the knowledge of the gods and battle him on a equal footing. Alicia, whose main goal is to retrieve the Dragon Orb, suggests that they stick together, but Rufus states that humans cannot cross Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connects Midgard to Asgard. He bids Alicia farewell, but swiftly changes his mind, suggesting that they could at least make part of the journey together, indicating, for the first time, that he finds it difficult to leave her. Travelling to the Forest of Spirits, the pair eventually makes it to the gates of Bifrost, but the inevitable happens, and Alicia cannot pass through. Seeing her distress, Rufus rushes to comfort her and promises that they will find a way to cross the bridge together. Suddenly, a patrol of Aesir guards led by Heimdall appears, and the two are forced to run for their lives. They try to hide, and Alicia tells Rufus to go on on his own, since he is the only one who can take Odin's place, but he refuses to abandon her. At that moment, one of the Aesir spots them, only to be slain by an arrow. An elven woman appears and takes them to safety under the roots of a tree. She introduces herself as Roussalier and gives them supplies, questioning them on their purpose. Rufus is reluctant to trust an elf, given his own experience with them, but Alicia, seeing that his hostility hurts their host, rebukes him and explains their goal. Roussalier reiterates that the only way a human can cross Bifrost is if they become Undead, which gives Alicia an idea. Silmeria's absence has given her new resolve and strength of spirit, and she suggests that they go back to Dipan to look for some leftover Ghoul Powder in the Three Mages' laboratory. As time does not flow in Asgard, she hopes to temporarily use Rufus' ring while they cross Bifrost to prevent her full transformation. Rufus finds this too dangerous, but knows that they have little choice. They return to Dipan, successfully retrieve some Ghoul Powder, and make their way back to the gates of Bifrost. Alicia takes it, but while they are waiting for her transformation to start, Heimdall returns. Roussalier reappears and leads the Aesir away, buying Rufus and Alicia time. As they finally make it through the gates, Alicia is temporarily unconscious, but Rufus witnesses, powerless, as Roussalier is surrounded and killed. Worried about Alicia's transformation, he puts the Ring of Mylinn on her finger, only to realize that the cavern leading up to Bifrost is still considered as a part of Midgard, and that he is therefore still vulnerable without the ring. Alicia wakes up, and the two hurry through the caverns as fast as they can, eventually reaching Bifrost. As they cross it, Heimdall attempts to stop them once again, but they defeat him and move on to Asgard. While they are resting on their way up Yggdrasil, Rufus remarks that Alicia can take the ring off, since she no longer needs it, but she replies that it has become her good luck charm and kisses it, which prompts Rufus to become deeply embarrassed. He suggests that he go on alone to the top of the tree, so as not to put her in unnecessary danger, but she insists on taking her chances with him. Once they reach the top, they find a crystal containing the knowledge of the gods. As Rufus attempts to lay claim to it, Odin, who has been tracking the duo's progress, appears to stop them. He succeeds in seriously injuring Rufus, and as he is about to strike down Alicia, who interposes hersel between him and Rufus, Lezard, who has been using astral projection to follow the pair, reappears. Pretending that a failed teleportation spell caused him to get lost, he assists Alicia in battling Odin again, this time gaining the upper hand. An alarmed Freya appears, trying to warn Odin that Lezard was the cause of the distortion she felt in Dipan, but Lezard neutralizes her. Taking advantage of Odin's distraction, he uses Silmeria's power to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body, displacing Rufus' own soul. He then steals Gungnir, and vanishes again with his prizes. Left alone, Alicia has a moment of despair. But Rufus, whose soul has no dissipated, comforts her and suggests that she materialize him. She is unsure how to do this without Silmeria's assistance, but she nevertheless successfully manages to absorb his soul within her. However, she cannot complete the materialization: in order to perform it, she needs an object that belonged to Rufus, and the Ring of Mylinn has fallen off her finger in the commotion of battle. She eventually manages to retrieve it and bring Rufus back, and, after sharing a moment, the two set off for the Hall of Valhalla. In the meantime, Odin's disappearance has caused a commotion. Freya explains what has happened to Hrist, who decides to try to save Odin. However, none of her Einherjar are willing to follow her, including Arngrim, who is troubled by what he has done in Dipan, and explains that none of the Einhejar actually want Odin back. After Hrist leaves, he glimpses Alicia and Rufus walking by. At first, he believes that they have been made Einherjar, but is shocked to discover that they have been battling Odin on their own all this time. He is repentant and tells Alicia to kill him in atonement of his part in Barbarossa's death, but she forgives him and offers him to join them once again, which he readily accepts. They eventually reach the Water Mirror, where they find both Brahms' crystal and the Dragon Orb. Alicia recalls that Silmeria once told her that the mirror could be used to transport anything anywhere in the world. While the party is about to leave, Hrist appears. She proposes to team up in order to stop Lezard and save Silmeria, whom he has taken to a pocket dimension he has created, based on the research of the Three Mages. The party agrees, but Alicia demands that Hrist release Brahms and return the Dragon Orb in return. However, Freya, who has been following them, is indignant that humans could dare to negotiate with gods and attacks. Hrist decides to take a stand and uses the Dragon Orb to subdue Freya, buying the party time to escape. They travel to Lezard's world and decide to confront him, as simply destroying it by using the Dragon Orb would be dangerous for Midgard, since the Orb's power weakens every time it is used for destruction. However, before they get very far, they encounter Lenneth. Sensing the disturbance created by Lezard's kidnapping of Silmeria, which has started to destabilize her own world, Lenneth the Creator, who has defeated Loki, has travelled from her future to retrieve her sister's soul. She explains that Lezard has travelled back in time and caused a temporal paradox by altering the sequence of events during the Sovereign's Rite in Dipan. Originally, Silmeria was supposed to prevent Brahms from being crystallized by Freya, becoming crystallized in his stead. He would then escape with her to his castle, causing the situation we witness in Valkyrie Profile. The party teams up with her, and they continue their progress. Further on, they find Silmeria, imprisoned in a homunculus. They defeat it, and Alicia is able to materialize Silmeria. Upon coming to her senses, the latter comments on Alicia's newfound bravery. The confrontation with Lezard does not go well: he manages to cast the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries, captures Lenneth's soul, which had been his objective from the start, and escapes. Brahms manages to temporarily preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls, but warns the others that they will dissipate if something is not done soon. He offers to serve as the vessel for all three Valkyrie souls once they retrieve Lenneth, so that they can combine to form the one true Valkyrie, but Alicia intervenes and says that she will do it instead. Rufus objects, but she explains that she cannot feel whole without Silmeria. This greatly saddens him, but he cannot sway her determination. Brahms warns her that her body may not withstand the strain, and that the four souls, including her own, will dissipate if that happens, but Alicia remains steadfast. Lezard is about to fuse Lenneth's soul with his to become Lord of Creation, when the party finds him again. They manage to free Lenneth's soul, and Alicia transforms into Valkyrie. Furious at this turn of events, Lezard attacks, but Valkyrie manages to subdue him. With one last, desperate effort, he stabs her with Gungnir. This appears to have no effect, and he is forced to admit his loss, as Valkyrie tells him that he will pay for his crimes with his soul. Lezard vanishes, but the coupled strain from sustaining Valkyrie and the wound rom Gungnir cause Alicia's body to fail. She begins to dissipate, but before she does, Alicia's soul takes control one last time, turning to Rufus and kissing the ring on her finger as a form of farewell. With Lezard's power gone, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off. However, when Hrist used the Dragon Orb in Valhalla, she fractured the Water Mirror, a piece of which is still in the party's possession, allowing them to escape. Rufus decides to return to Asgard with Gungnir, as he is the only one who can take over from Odin. Arngrim returns to Midgard as the new guardian of the Dragon Orb. Brahms decides to stay behind: the pocket dimension is separate from Yggdrasil, and thus does not follow its laws, meaning that Brahms is human while he remains there. He chooses this opportunity to die, as there is no place for him on Midgard anymore. Some time later, a cloaked man - Rufus in disguise - is seen walking through Coriander. A group of children run by, and a small girl trips up and falls in front of him. He helps her up, and she appears to be the reincarnation of Alicia. Smiling at the stranger, she runs off. As he watches the child leave, Rufus smiles in turn and kisses the ring on his finger. This prompts the little girl to turn around again, but he has already vanished. Battle Alicia is an average Light Warrior. Most of her attacks are unique, but some of them, like Turnaround, will be ineffective against flying enemies. She has no elemental attacks and is not particularly proficient at combos, meaning that several Einherjar Light Warriors, as well as Lenneth, will outperform her. She starts off at level 1 with a Long Sword and Alicia's Robe, but no innate skills. Attacks *'Cutting Edge' - Initial *'Imperious Act' - Initial *'Mirage Pierce' - Initial *'Turnaround' - Level 8 *'Cross Slash' - Level 14 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 20 *'Deep Impact' - Level 30 *'Gale Winds' - Level 38 *'Spiral Pierce' - Level 49 *'Sky-high Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *'Heal' - Level 7 *'Normalize' - Level 14 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 40 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Alicia's Soul Crush is called Nibelung Valesti. She will use one version of it until Odin is defeated atop Yggdrasil, saying "Now is the time!" before using it. Once Odin is defeated, she will use another version, which is identical to that of the three Valkyries. She will say "Gather, crushing ice!" before using it. Party As the main character of the game, Alicia will always be available as a party member, except for the final battle, where she will be replaced by Valkyrie. Etymology Alicia is a variation on Alice, a common female name with Germanic origins, deriving from the words adal (noble) and heid (type). It thus means something akin to "of noble descent", which is a fitting name for a princess. Trivia *It is possible to tell when Silmeria takes control of Alicia's body from her eyes. They become narrower and sterner when Silmeria is in control. *Alicia's combat lines change in Chapter 4 to reflect her newfound assertiveness. *It is never explained how Alicia retains the power of materialization or firing photons after being separated from Silmeria. *Alicia's hip size is the topic of a running joke in the Dog House cutscenes of the Seraphic Gate. ---- Category:Character Category: Female